Run To The Altar
by love2fanfic
Summary: Haley thoughts surrounding her wedding day.


**Hello lovely readers. Just a tiny one shot for you all. I hope you enjoy and be sure to drop a review! And for those who are waiting, I hope to begin a new story within the next few months.**

Run To The Altar

The day was finally here. The day that I waited for my entire life, or since I was 13. I was marrying my very best friend, the love of my life. I still remember the day when that tingly feeling appeared in my stomach for the very first time. He grabbed my hand. I didn't know it back then but it was the first of many times it would happen, him grabbing my hand, or caressing it in the most gentle loving way. It was our thing. A Nathan and Haley thing.

He was always so protective of me long before any of it became romantic. Looking out for my best interest and being sure that no one in this entire world would hurt me. It used to drive me mad but over the years it became so endearing and my heart would flutter at the smallest glimpse of protectiveness. I didn't realize many of those protective moments stem from his jealously. I'm not even sure he realized it.

We both laughed it off as Brooke would jokingly tease us on the playground. Nathan and Haley sitting in the tree. Nathan would punch her and I would giggle at the ridiculousness of it all. Lucas, Nathan's big brother would roll his eyes and make gagging noises. And Peyton spent most of the time making sarcastic remarks and rolling her eyes. She was the snarky cynic from the very beginning. Who needed boys in her opinion? But Nathan and I never let our friends get to us. We were just friends and despite the good natured teasing, that's all it was.

Until that fateful day at school. That great feeling in the pit of her belly suddenly became queasy. They were freshman in high school. She the ultimate bookworm, Nathan, the super jock of Tree Hill High, he was standing across the hall chatting with this super giggly bimbo that looked like she was dropped off a whore farm. Her face twisted in disgust and she wanted nothing more than to grab her bff before that tramp rubbed off on him. Ugh. It still angered her. She all but chewed him out when he found her minutes later in the tutor center. To say he was confused was a understatement. Nathan even asked if she was on her period. That only caused her more rage. For him to suggest her anger was because of women issues, how dare he? She kicked him out of the class and then proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the school day.

She spent her afternoon in the cafe' after that awful day. Brooke and Peyton sat there with her in the booth listening to her bitch and moan over Nathan. Peyton ignored me for the most part, spending her time drawing weird pictures, but Brooke listened with a interested gleam in here eyes. She sipped her cherry cola and slapped Peyton across the arm a few times trying to get her to listen at my long winded complaints.

"I told you, Hales"

That's what she said in her usual Brooke way.

I of course had no clue what the heck she was talking about. She started to go on her list of reasons for why I was jealous and how Nathan and I belonged together. We would've the cutest couple, blah, blah, blah.

I wanted to shoot myself. Me jealous? Whatever. I was just mad that my best friend could be sucked in by slut barn. They hadn't been in high school long but that girl's reputation proceeded her. She was as easy as they came and no one knew what a opportunist looked like more than Haley did. She obviously heard that Nathan was the next big thing and she wanted her piece of the pie. Nothing like a basketball star attached to your slutty hip. How could he not see it?

I had arrived home at about six that evening and guess who was sitting on her front stoop with my favorite purple flowers in hand. How dare he be so sweet and charming when we had been in a fight for most of the day. Haley tried to remain stoic walking toward him but her anger started to melt away and she began to feel foolish for going off on him. He didn't deserve that from her and she felt extremely guilty. They both apologized and hugged it out before things fell back to order.

But then freshman year was ending and the annual dance was upon them and Haley dreaded what that meant. Dress shopping with her outgoing older sister Taylor, finding a date, getting the perfect shoes. Every girl within 50 miles with the exception of Brooke and Peyton relished in the chance of being the lucky girl to be Nathan Scott's date. Girl after girl, slut after slut, all vying for his attention in hopes that he would ask them. Why couldn't they all just go stag like Haley had suggested. Of course Brooke vetoed that idea immediately. They had to have dates. Ugh, just another hassle in her young life.

The entire week Haley put up with her female classmates saddling up to her and Nathan in the halls. She watched him turn down each one kindly saying that he wasn't sure if he was even attending. I rolled my eyes every time at the displays each one put on. I did get a laugh one day when one of our gay male classmates walked up to him and began to subtly ask about the dance. Nathan was horrified but I found the entire thing hilarious. I teased him about it for the rest of the week.

'Just be my date, Hales. You're my best friend'

That's what he said one afternoon after the endless offers. I agreed. Better going with my bestie than the horny snot nosed boys that attended my school.

The night was magical, I must admit. He looked handsome in his suit and my dress was a off white thin strapped halter that fit my body to perfection. Hey, Taylor was good for something. Nathan was nearly stunned into silence upon first seeing me and Lucas had to elbow his arm before his brain and mouth began to finally connect.

Gorgeous. No. Beautiful. Yeah, that was it. She was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. How come he never taken notice before this night? Probably something to do with Haley being his bestie. He didn't really pay attention to her legs, and her curves, her breasts. But now he notched, boy did he. It had to be the dress.

I blushed a cherry red and we were off to our first official high school dance.

Everyone watched with envy as we entered the gym. The guys were envious that they hadn't noticed the bombshell until now. Guess that happened when you dressed down and wore dorky ponchos your mother made you. Damn Nathan Scott, always getting the hotties. And the girls eye lit with jealously as Nathan gripped her closely holding her hand. Why her? She was just a plain Jane tutor girl bookworm.

We danced, laughed, even played some stupid game of 'I Never' with the red punch. Not exactly swigging back shots of tequila but it was funny the things you learned when playing that weird game.

As we both stood at the front porch of my house chuckling over the night, the only light shining over us was a goofy lantern my mother had placed there for safety reasons. His hand brushed against mine and I felt that tingly feeling spread all over me again. My stomach began to do somersaults and my hands began to stain with a nervous sweat and my knees knocked under the too short dress that Taylor had picked. I reluctantly lifted my eyes to his and he was watching me so seriously, differently. He gently brought his hand to my cheek and before my mouth could form a coherent word, his lips were moving toward mine. I closed my eyes in anticipation and I felt the light pressure of his mouth press into mine. My body began to feel warm and if not for his other hand holding me into place, I think my legs would've given out from right under me. I had never felt anything like it. It was my first kiss and here I was experiencing it with my very best friend.

It must've been just a minute of time but it felt like so much more and I never wanted it to end. His eyes opened and I could easily read the trepidation on his face as he stepped back in realization over what had just happened. We were friends. How did we wind up here after such a glorious friendly evening?

He stumbled a bit on his words, said goodnight, quickly kissed her on the cheek and disappeared down the dark driveway into his car. I was so confused but I entered my home and proceeded to lay in my bed fully dressed. I didn't expect my night to end this way. But did I like it?

Seeing him at school the next day would be tense. Did I bring it up or did I pretend like nothing happened and continue to just be his best friend?

I had no time to decide because he was walking up to me a few moments later. I focused on placing my books into my locker and I let him be the first one to break the awkward silence. He said something about having lunch before hurriedly rushing off to his first class. I sighed, my shoulders slumping in defeat. Had we ruined our friendship?

Lunch rolled around and after a few weird looks from their friends, conversation started to flow and despite my few words and Nathan's mute quiet, everything else seemed fine. When we were all making our way back to class I pulled him aside behind the doors of the supply closet. This had to be resolved now because I hated being so detached from my best friend.

'I'm sorry'

He quirked his eyebrow and a slow smirk started to spread across his handsome face.

What the heck was he smiling at with that damn infuriating smirk?

And that's when it happened. He pulled me close and he was kissing the day lights out of me. It was so fast that I couldn't even catch the little breath I had. He was holding me tight and I allowed the natural rhythm of things to takeover as I wrapped my own arms tightly around his neck. I didn't realize it then but it was the very moment that he became my everything. The boy I loved merely as a friend had pushed our relationship to so much more and it felt exhilarating.

The rest of high school life was pretty uneventful. Things weren't much different for us. Well we were a couple now. We'd have our usual fights but unlike before, Nathan would grovel endlessly for my forgiveness. He used to butter me up with sweet words or charming smiles but now he came bearing flowers and jewelry, sometimes even romantic dates to win the good graces of his lady love. I could never really stay angry at him. He was just so darn cute.

Time there was ending and for the first time in our lives, Nathan and I came to the same conclusion, we would be parting. We'd always talk of our dream colleges, his, Duke, mine, Stanford. It didn't help that those two universities were 3,000 miles apart. I spent the last entire month until graduation crying about it daily. Nathan did his best to comfort me but I was wrecked with sadness. He promised that things would be ok and that he loved me, no, he was in love with me. It only made me cry harder. I was losing him.

University life was a bore and if not for having Brooke close by attending fashion school, I would've been miserable. We talked everyday and kept close contact through email and handwritten letters. We'd send each other CDs of our favorite songs and little mementos in honor of our milestones. The love was deep and I knew in my young life that it would be forever. He was it.

Holidays came and went and time together was rare but we managed some face to face time every few months. He'd be coming to see me in a week when Duke played Stanford. Thankfully coach K was allowing the team a few extra days in California and Nathan would get to spend them with me. Me, him, snugged in my small dorm room bed making out, touching. I couldn't wait.

He was thrown from the game for getting two technical fouls but his blue devil team still clobbered mine. Nathan wasn't in the best of moods as they walked into the room but his anger started to shift when he got view of the romantic set up. Haley had lit candles, had dinner prepared, and she had rose petals spread throughout the room. She had finally turned in her roommate pass with Candice and the entire dorm was there's for the night. It was the least Candice could do after all the times I had disappeared so that her and her boyfriend Jeff could have the room.

He smiled at me leading us to the table and we munched on his favorite meal of prime rib, mashed potatoes, and asparagus. He drank down a beer and I sipped some red wine and the quiet music drummed on behind us. He took my hand and we danced in the middle of the floor in the tiny room. Nathan whispered that he loved me and my eyes brimmed with tears and my heart filled with emotion.

We kissed and our lips burned with desire of want and need. It was funny how a intoxicating kiss could invoke so much passion after such a longtime. They had kissed millions of times but after the longs breaks of not seeing each other, it was all brand new again. His eyes pierced through my soul and before I knew it, he was down on his knees. My eyes filled with more tears and I covered my mouth trying to muffle the loud sob. He held a beautiful ring out to me and pledged his entire world to me. Be his wife. I never heard more wonderful words in my entire life.

Yes. It was always yes. I wanted everything with him. Good, bad, and indifferent. He was my entire world.

Our parents were thrilled. Even Dan got a good chuckle over it. Deb was over the moon in joy saying that she knew it would happen the minute she and Lydia took us on our very first stroller ride and Nathan handed me his cookie. I rolled my eyes at the silliness. It was a cute story. Lydia couldn't stop crying and asking when she'd get grandbabies. Geesh, her mother was moving fast. And poor daddy just wanted for us to finish our education first. We did. We decided to hold off on any marriage plans until we both finished our final year at university and we could actually live in the same state again. No need to rush ourselves into the inevitable. This was meant to be. She knew it with all of her heart.

School was over and she settled in at her new job at tree hill high. It was weird being on the opposite side of things at her old school but she adjusted fairly quickly. Nathan was drafted into the NBA to the hometown Charlotte Bobcats and he couldn't have been happier. We purchased our very first home not far away from Nathan's parents house. It was everything that I dreamed of. It had a two car garage, six bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a tennis court and pool. It was the perfect place to raise a family and Haley knew their children would be very happy there someday.

Wedding plans were moving slowly and between her teaching job and Nathan's many road games, there was never time to pin down a location or pick flowers and China patterns. It was so frustrating. Deb and Lydia repeatedly offered to help but it was something that she and Nathan wanted to do themselves. This was their special day and how could it remain that way if they had no input on the entire thing.

March the 12th. That was the day circled on my calendar. I'd be marrying the man of my dreams in two months. It was unbelievable. Nathan didn't really feel excited about the whole thing. He thought all of the glitz and glamour was a big show and completely unnecessary but he got that it was the dream of most girls. All he wanted was to marry the love of his life, screw everything else. He only needed her. It was so sweet. But I was getting my wedding. The day to show the entire world that I was marrying the man of my dreams and committing myself to him forever!

Two weeks away. Everything was going crazy. Deb was trying to make sure the menu was correct with the caterers. Lydia wanted to invite every James from tree hill to Japan. Brooke was in my ear complaining about the hemline on her dress. Peyton thought the canary yellow looked really unflattering on her skin tone. Lucas called repeatedly asking for opinions on his best man speech. It needed to be perfect. They were killing me. And to top it all off, Nathan spent his off days playing video games, not a damn worry in the world. Just point me to the altar and I'll be there, he would say. Grrr, that man. If I didn't love him so much I would strangle him.

Four days. Four days and I'd finally be his wife. I wasn't interested in a bachelorette party but Brooke insisted. Nathan scoffed at the whole thing and decided to just have a chill night in with his friends drinking beer and watching football. He didn't need some stripper grinding all over him for dollar bills. The words were sweet but I must admit I looked at him through squinted eyes not believing him. He was still a man after all. Of course he wanted a real bachelor party. He immediately rejected my inner thoughts as he pulled me close leaving soft kisses on my lips. 'I never want to see any woman naked besides you baby' he charmed. That little smirk planted on his face. I rolled my eyes of course but I secretly loved it. Could he be more perfect?

I laid in my bed the night before my wedding. I smiled looking down at the beautiful ring on my ringer remembering the moment he placed it there. Soon a wedding band would join that diamond and I'd be forever bonded to Nathan. I couldn't wait. I began to imagine his face as I walked down the aisle toward our forever. I hoped Nathan liked my dress and he thought I looked beautiful. It would be great to see his reaction once I came through the church doors with my daddy. The memories of the past started to float through my mind thinking of all the happiness we shared over the years. How many people could say they've been with their soulmate since they were wee toddlers? Our lives together was going to be fantastic, it already was.

My legs couldn't stop fidgeting as Brooke pinned my hair into a neatly coifed bun. My mother was fooling around with the makeup brushes and Deb was out in room where we were getting married making sure everything was perfect. My heart was racing with excitement and those butterflies in my stomach began to feel like giant mothra or whatever Godzilla fought. I didn't know why I was so nervous but the jitters wouldn't let up. There was a small light tap on the door and Peyton walked over to see who was disturbing our process of getting ready for the biggest day of my life. The delivery man passed a gigantic bouquet of white roses to Peyton before he scurried back off. She brought over to me and I curiously grabbed the card and smiled as I read the message.

'I love you Hales. I think I've been dreaming of this day since the very moment we kissed. I can't wait until you're my wife. See you soon.'

I melted right there. He could find ways to surprise her even now. She wasn't expecting such a sweet gesture moments before she walked down that aisle. The women all ohh and ahhh-Ed at his words and I blushed uncontrollably feeling so much love and adoration from the boy I've always loved.

It was time. I stood at the back doors holding onto my daddy's arm. I watched as Peyton and Brooke walked ahead of me. Lucas's baby sister Lily was serving as our flower girl and she adorably walked out dropping rose petals down the aisle. I took a deep breath and felt daddy squeeze my hand in comfort giving me a warm encouraging smile. This was it. I couldn't remove my eyes from him as he gave me the most charming smile. I saw Lucas give him a gentle pat on the back as I continued making my way toward him. My eyes teared up feeling the overwhelming happiness surrounding me. I saw him wipe the glistening moisture from his own eyes and I cried even more. I could barely see through the tears and emotion I was experiencing. This meant so much to us.

I stood happily looking into his eyes. I could hardly hear the priest words about who gives this women and daddy responding to his question. I was too focused on Nathan and before I realized daddy was placing my hand gently into Nathan's. He smiled looking at me so lovingly and adoringly. I'd never seen him look so awed and proud. I knew I'd never forget that look for as long as I lived.

We said our vows and were blessed into our union and the next thing I knew was that he was kissing my lips cementing this glorious day, this new marriage for all to see. There were loud cheers, big smiles, and a few tears from our family and guests. I don't think anyone could've been more happy than us in that moment.

'I love you' he croaked emotionally.

I love you too, I responded.

We walked back down the aisle hand and hand toward our new life and new world. It was just the beginning of our happy life and I knew nothing would stand in our way.

As I imagined things into seemed to get better from there. Nathan thrived in the NBA. His team was on the rise after so many losing seasons all because of him and his teammates. I became Tree Hill's most sought out teacher and students seemed to love me. I was Mrs. James-Scott, the coolest teacher around. I liked it. My classes were often filled to the brink and I had a waiting list a mile long for students requesting my classes, something that was so unheard of in high school.

Nathan and I's anniversary was today and he was due home any minute to celebrate the wonderful occasion of our happy year. I was happy and I had great news to share- so I was excited for him to walk through that door. He did moments later and I jumped into his awaiting arms kissing him with everything I had.

We exchanged gifts and sat down to a lovely dinner. His favorite was once again on the menu as I was sure to always make his precious prime rib during special occasions. And this was one. It wasn't just our anniversary but I had a bigger surprise, a happy one.

I cuddled against his chest as we lay sprawled out on the couch, a roaring fire raging in front of us. Nathan sipped his beer before placing the bottle on the table and puling me closer. I was nervous. It was good news but I was still nervous. This was life changing for us and I knew Nathan would be just as happy. I looked into his eyes with a beaming smile. He moved a piece of hair blocking my face behind my ears and he kissed you lips softly. I moaned letting my hands gripe the short pieces of his hair trying to pull him closer. I needed to feel him, breath him in.

'What is it, baby?'

He always knew me. I could never hide a thing from him. I guess it was clear that something was on my mind.

I bit my lips. I tended to do that when nerves were controlling me.

'I'm pregnant.' I revealed with a smile but looking down from his face.

Nathan gently lifted my eyes to see his and he looked absolutely stunned. But as I expected, a huge smile spread across his face and he pulled my entire body into his- laughing joyously. I giggled happily and he kissed me, saying how damn lucky he was and that he was absolutely thrilled. Dream come true. We began to kiss again, only this time our clothes were shed and we wound up on the floor spread across the carpet where we made love in front of that fire. The night was perfect. Even though we had been married for a year, this was the beginning our family, and officially the start to the rest of our lives together. And I couldn't be happier.


End file.
